Maharlika Toastmasters Club
http://toastmasters.wikia.com MEETING TIME & VENUE ---- MAHARLIKA TOASTMASTERS CLUB meets every Tuesday at 7:30-10 PM at The Bon-Ga Korean Restaurant, 619 Remedios St. (between J. Bocobo and Maria Orosa Sts.), Malate, Manila COME AND JOIN US! BE WITH THE GROUP OF HAPPY TOASTMASTERS! ---- WHO WE ARE The Maharlika Toastmasters Club is one of the thousands of chapters worldwide of Toastmasters International - an organization headquartered in Englewood, Colorado dedicated to helping people improve their communication skills and open new doors in their personal and professional lives. Maharlika Toastmasters share the belief of all the Toastmasters clubs worldwide, which took root when the very first Toastmasters Club met in California in 1924, that ability in speaking is one of the marks of a good leader and that training in self-expression is one of the best ways to uncover and develop your hidden potential. Toastmasters International has helped millions of men and women become more confident in front of an audience. Our learn-by-doing program is sure to help you become a better speaker and leader. Why pay thousands of dollars for a seminar when you can join our Toastmasters club for a fraction of the cost and have fun in the process? ---- WHAT TO EXPECT Our weekly meetings provide the venue for each and every member to apply, practice and master the different skills and techniques necessary to achieve your learning objectives while enjoying the warm fellowship and the friendly and supportive atmosphere. Don't worry! You won't be intimidated because many Toastmasters were once at your level and understands your needs. You'll love the encouraging applause they will lavish you each time you stand up to speak. The program is self-paced and done in incremental steps. Each time you give a prepared speech, an evaluator will point out strengths and suggest improvements. At first, you’ll be applauded for your effort; later you’ll be applauded for your skill. This constructive evaluation and collective encouragement is the heart of the Toastmasters program. ---- CONTACT DETAILS Should you have any questions, e-mail us at maharlikatmc@gmail.com To learn more about our club, visit our website at ' 'www.maharlikatmc.wordpress.com ---- FEES If you are a new member, there is one-time processing fee of USD20 and a biannual membership fee of USD45. If you are already a Toastmaster and merely renewing your membership or transferring from another club, you only need to pay the regular membership fee of USD45 every 6 months. All fees are payable in PHP or USD. Membership is not only affordable, it is very cost-effective. The membership dues costs about the same (or even less!) as what many training centers charge for a one-day communication or leadership seminar. Your money will get you more from Toastmasters, not only in terms of training, but in terms of the network of friends you can build over the course of your participation. ---- Meeting dates for the rest of the Toastmasters Year Distinguished Club Program The Distinguished Club Program is an annual program, running from July 1 through June 30 the following year. The program consists of 10 goals your club should strive to achieve during this time using the Club Success Plan as a guide. World Headquarters tracks the progress of your club toward these goals throughout the year, sending quarterly progress reports to your club president (monthly reports are available on the Toastmasters International web site). At year-end, World Headquarters calculates the number of goals the club achieved and recognizes it as a Distinguished Club, Select Distinguished Club, or President’s Distinguished Club based on the number of goals achieved and the number of members it has. Category:ClubsWhere to from here? Current events, Speaking, Leading or back to the Main Page?